


COMMAND | Noren

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (not literally), Fluff and Angst, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Best Friends, Jaemin and Donghyuck are on crack, Jeno is awkward, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Renjun is done with life, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "He...he can make you do things.. things you don't want to.."
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first book! ahh shjhdahsd, Constructive criticism and love are all open! Please do comment and kudo the book if you liked it~ It will ways keep me going ♥

_"_

_"Do you need any help getting home?" the strange man asked, his eyes turning into half-moons as he smiled._

_"No it's alright, I think I can walk myself back," the shorter male, with freshly dyed blonde hair answered as his hands rest around the taller' s neck, playing with the little hairs that rested on his nape._

_"I will be taking you home,” the blonde's body shivered when man came closer , whispering into his ears_

_He felt all his control over himself vanish. It felt like his soul temporarily shifted into a cage and all he could do is view his surroundings._

_"Yes," he heard himself answer, as he let the oddly familiar man, walk him outside the frat house._

_"Now tell me where you live," the tall male commanded, as they reached the door, still maintaining physical contact with the smaller._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Renjun wrapped himself in the duvet, waves of misery being added to him as his best friend, Donghyuck moved his body as an effort to wake him up.

"Wake up!" Donghyuck chanted as he pulled his friend out of dreamland. Renjun shuffled around his bed trying to escape his very-annoying friend's clutches.

"Stop that~," he oldest whined finally giving up his sleep, he rubbed the remaining of sleep from his eyes and glared at his friend.

"I was worried sick you dumbfuck," Donghyuck dead-panned as the Chinese rolled around the bed stretching. "Worried I'd ruin your clothes?" the oldest chuckled as he slowly got up from the bed, heading towards his closet whilst sleepily scratching his blonde hair.

"I thought you were kidnapped! My beautiful clothes gone, just because you were kidnapped," the younger cried dramatically falling on the bed as Renjun pulled out a pastel sweatshirt, examining it as he hummed in response.

"Why were you even worried, didn't you bring me home in the first place?" Renjun replied while crouching down to find jeans that would suit his selected sweatshirt.

"Firstly, no. Secondly, sweetie that color is so~ last season," Donghyuck got up from his previous resting position and started skimming through Renjun' s collection of shirts, while Renjun sighed and sat on the floor cross-legged, mentally noting to thank his Canadian friend, Mark for dropping him home.

"Here this is perfect," Donghyuck pulled out a black plaid flannel shirt and a plain white t-shirt to go along with it, "You can wear those new black jeans we bought together last week with it,"

"Ahh I'm an awesome friend, aren't I?" Donghyuck patted himself on the back, faking sniffles.

The Chinese stood up and took the 2 garments from his friend, "Thanks Daniella, now get out I need to brush my teeth and get ready," he said as he pushed Donghyuck through his door and locked it.

~🌠~

"We have arrived, your majesty. Get up~" Donghyuck pushed his friend with one of his hand, the other still on the steering wheel

"How dare you awake me from my beauty sleep!" Renjun half heartedly joked, his friend keeping an eye on the rear mirror trying to park the car.

"Before I forget, who dropped you yesterday?" Donghyuck questioned as he kept one arm behind Renjun's head rest and looked back trying to park straight. "Was it your secret lover?" Donghyuck added a flirty wink to that.

"What no, I'm pretty sure Mark dropped me back," his eyes wide, scandalized by the fact that his friend thought he had a secret lover.

"Um, no Mark didn't drop you.. _He_ was the reason why I wasn't able to drop you in the first place," Donghyuck finally managed to park the car straight as he finished his sentence. Renjun could see faint blush adorning his friend’s cheeks after he realized what he said.

"How dare you not tell me you've slept with him," Renjun gasped dramatically as he got out of the car, forgetting about the question at hand "I mean it happened yesterday, and I was gonna tell you about it today Injunnie," Donghyuck whined as he shut the door close.

"Plus, you’re the first person to know about it, so stop sulking," he added, he did not want to deal with an angry Renjun, especially without his morning coffee.

As the two friends entered their casual meeting spot, they were welcomed by the cool air produced by the A/C. "What are you gonna get Jun?" Donghyuck pushed his friend roughly right upon entering and strutted ahead, pretending to not have done anything.

"How dare you!" he gasped, exasperated at his friend's attempted murder,"I almost fell on this beautiful marble floor that possibly costs more than your rent, dipshit,"

Renjun glared at the back of his friend's head and bumped his shoulder as he walked past him to the cashier, while Donghyuck clapped a hand over his mouth, trying to muffle his laughter, though it was unsuccessful.

"I'd like one Chamomile tea, and one venti sized Iced Americano to go please," Renjun ordered for both of them.

~🌠~

"Jeno, I like y-you. But before you say anything, I know we haven't talked much and I don't even know if you know my name or not- wait the point is that, I wonder if you could give me a chance and we could get to know each other maybe?" the freshman confessed, somewhat out of breath as she looked down not ready for the reply "My name is Minhee,"

"I- um Minhee, look I'm sorry but I'm not really interested in a relationship right now. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure you’re a nice girl but um- I just want to focus on studies right now," the taller male, Jeno, awkwardly replied as his eyes disappeared, turning into half-moons.

"Please, please give me a chance, I don't want to embarrass myself in front of my friends," the girl pleaded as she tilted her head, motioning to where her friends were, as they glanced away, pretending they weren't just looking at the two.

Jeno sighed, "I wish it didn't have to come to this," he muttered mostly to himself as he placed his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Now listen carefully to what I say, you will forget you ever had feelings for me, and when your friends ask you what happened you'll tell them that, it was all just a joke and you simply went to ask me for notes," he said as he looked at Minhee with his hypnotizing eyes.

"Yes," she replied her voice void of any emotions. He saw the girl as she turned around and walked to her friends, with them bombarding her with different questions as they walked inside the campus.

Jeno groaned, his fingers running through his hair. He was about to take out his phone but froze as he saw the school's topper, Renjun.

He heard Donghyuck, Renjun's more extroverted friend say something along the lines of _"I'm pretty sure he's aromantic,"_ snickering to himself he resumed taking out his phone, but his hand flew to his head in response to something hitting his head.

"What the fuck Jaemin? Are you trying to give me a concussion?", Jeno asked as he rubbed his head, trying to soothe the pain.

"Aw, c'mon I only hit you with my hand it isn't that bad," the culprit, Jaemin chuckled as Jeno glared at him. "Let's get going, or unless you want to make the teacher forget we exist!"

~🌠~

Renjun found himself staring at the scoreboard in utter disbelief, the students talking, and whispering were all just white noise at that point. He continued staring at the scoreboard trying to process what was written in there.

"Jun- Oh my, Injun you got second.. to Jeno," he heard his friend say, snapping him back from oblivion.

"He probably got 1st because of luck, you can get back your ranks the next exam," Donghyuck remarked while searching for his own name amongst the hundred other names.

"I can't believe this," Renjun said pulling his hair, "I got 2nd to zombie boy!"

Lee Jeno, the zombie boy of their class. Always appearing with a bitch face, and mostly seen sleeping through class. Yet, always came 3rd or 2nd in rank, first being possessed by Renjun.

The boy did not interact with anyone much either, the only person he talked to for more than 2 minutes was his supposedly only friend, Jaemin.

"Renjun a word?" he heard a raspy, deep familiar voice say as he felt a warm hand grasping his shoulder, warmth seeping into his previously cold skin. Turning around to find Jeno staring at him, waiting for his reply.

"Um," Donghyuck interrupted, coming closer to Renjun "Why do you need my friend?"

"I just want to talk to Renjun in private," Jeno replied, emphasizing his name.

"Yeah, let's go," Renjun interjected before his friend can come up with a snarky reply, that could potentially end up embarrassing him.

"You- Shit, I have a date to go to," the honey skinned male whined as his phone kept ringing, "Text me later!" shouted Renjun as Donghyuck made his way to the entrance.

"Uh.. yeah, follow me," Jeno awkwardly said motioning his head towards the empty science room.

"I want you to tutor me,"


	2. Two

"You said what?" Donghyuck laughed loudly, successfully managing to attract attention from other customers. "Oh God, don't laugh bitch you sound like a dying whale," Renjun quipped, as he rested his elbows on the table and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"I- I- still can't believe you said y-yes," the honey skinned male says, catching his breath after laughing too hard.  
  
"I mean what the fuck was I supposed to say! He used those puppy eyes and pouted! I wanted to say something but I don't know what the fuck came over me!", the blonde cried, stomping his legs like a kid who got refused a toy.  
  
"Okay okay, so just go to him tomorrow and tell him you can't do it," Donghyuck suggested finally feeling pity for his friend, "Tell him that you have a date tomorrow,"  
  
"But I told him that I would yesterday! He'll know I'm lying if I tell him I can't make it,"  
  
"Then tell him you can't make it cuz your sick-"  
  
"Tell who?", a familiar voice interrupted, Renjun jerked his head to the side to be welcomed by one of his close friend, Mark.  
  
"Tell Jeno," the Korean smiled, looking at Mark with eyes akin to love.  
  
"What happened to Jeno?" Mark asked worried, looking at and Renjun and Donghyuck.

"Well Jeno asked me to tutor him, and I said yes for some reason,"

"And is acting a bitch about it now," Donghyuck added and started laughing again at his best-friends whining and groaning.

"Well, why don't you want to tutor him?" the Canadian asks looking at the now flustered Chinese male as he opens and closes his mouth trying to think of an answer.

"I- I it's because I'm lazy!"

"Just do it, you already agreed didn't you," Mark says eliciting whines from the smaller male and more laughter from Donghyuck.

Mark was always the one who made final decisions amongst the 3 of them considering the fact that he was the only normal one amongst them.

"Fine, but you're paying for the drinks," Renjun says pouting at the fact he will have to wake up early on a weekend.

"Where are you guys going to meet up tomorrow though?" Donghyuck asked as he finally stopped laughing at Renjun's misery.

"Ah shit, we didn't decide where," Renjun groaned as he threw his head back.

"Text him then," Mark suggests, he looks at Renjun blushing as the smaller male looks at his hands.

"I didn't get his number," he says sheepishly, embarrassed at the fact that he forgot about such crucial information.

"Ah wait, I have his number, partnered with him for a history project last semester, that I aced~" Donghyuck said as he scrolled through his contact list. "Aha here, I'll send it to you,"

Renjun's phone vibrated on the café table, he took it and opened Donghyuck's message that had Jeno's number. He quickly thanked his friend, soon after Mark and Donghyuck started talking, as he saved Jeno's number. Renjun typed out a message and clicked on send.

**You**

Hey, this is Renjun. I was wondering where v were going to meet?? u didn't tell me where to meet you hahaha

The trio were talking for about five minutes before Renjun's phone vibrated. He quickly picked it off the table and opened Jeno's message as the other two looked at his phone.

**Jeno**

ah yeah I'm sorry 😅

v cld meet @ my place? Is tht okay?

**You**

Yeah kk, see you tmrw then!

**Jeno**

Cya! and thanks again!

After an hour Mark, Donghyuck and Renjun decided to say good-bye, and Renjun pushed Mark towards the cashier forcing him to pay up.

"Ugh, is this what I get for helping you!" Mark grumbled, whining at the 25$ he just gave away.

~🌠~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Renjun stared at the inside of Jeno's house in awe. His eyes wandered over the beautiful design of the staircase and the aesthetically pleasing interior.

"Woah Jeno, your house is beautiful," Renjun gushes out, looking around the house with a child-like wonder. Jeno could only look at the smaller with such fondness, the older really did look like a child, with his doodled sneakers, Moomin keychains and the sparkle in his eyes as he looked around the house with fascination.

Jeno always thought of Renjun as the stuck-up, smart kid but right now he could feel that mask fall on to the ground, cracking into tiny pieces as Renjun followed Jeno to his bedroom.

"Do you want any drinks? Snacks?" Jeno asks while Renjun made himself comfortable on Jeno's bed.

Renjun smiles, "Water will do,"

"Coming right up~"

Renjun opens his bag and takes out his notebook and a pencil. The smaller looked around the large room, he noticed 2 cycles hanging on the wall, a gaming setup with three monitors, and with the grey walls. Renjun chuckled, the younger's room really did look like a garage.

"Here you go~" Jeno says as he arrived with the water. He gently handed it to Renjun and took seat on the bed.

Renjun brought the glass close to his mouth, and drank some water, "Which subject do you need help with?", Renjun asks as he bent forward to place the glass on the floor.

"Ah.. I need help with Bio," Jeno sheepishly says as he scratches his nape.

"Bio? Bio is easyyy, I'll make sure you are soo thorough with Bio that you can answer questions even when your half awake," Renjun proudly said while Jeno laughed and opened his backpack, taking out his Biology textbooks.

A stranger barges into Jeno's room, startling Renjun from what he was previously explaining, "Yah- Ah hello! I'm Jaehyun, Jeno's cousin,"

Jaehyun introduced himself to Renjun, dimples blossoming on each cheek as he smiles.

"O-oh, I'm Renjun— ",

"He's here to tutor me," Jeno says lifting up the Biology books that were previously rested on the bed, the smaller male comes to the conclusion that Jeno's family must be blessed with good looks as he stares at Jaehyun's face.

Jaehyun chuckled, "Thank you for the compliment,"

"W-what—"

"Ah I can read people easily," Jaehyun says, winking at Renjun as he leans on the doorframe.

"Soo are you both dating?" He asks, watching Jeno choke on his spit coughing and Renjun immediately aiding Jeno with some water as he pats his back.

"N-No I'm just helping him with studies," Renjun answers as he sets the glass cup back on the floor.

Renjun looks up, to see Jaehyun frowning and looking at Jeno skeptically.

"Sorry for asking then, I'll get going now." Jaehyun says as he gave a final look to Jeno and leaves.

Renjun lets out a sigh, "Are all handsome people weird or what,"

At hearing Renjun say that Jeno bursts into a fit of laughter, his eyes disappearing into half moons with his head thrown back laughing.

The Chinese's face is left with a small smile as he looks at Jeno's pretty eye smile, the way it completely changes Jeno's face from a resting bitch face to the cutest thing Renjun has ever seen (excluding Moomin of course) is a big mystery.

"O-Oh my, that was a good laugh," Jeno says while wiping some of the tears that formed in the corner of his eyes from laughing so hard.

Renjun chuckles, "Yeah let's continue- Oh wait we are done!"

The Chinese lifted his hands and shook his wrists, doing some sort of a victory dance.

"C'mon I'll walk you till the bus stop," Jeno says, still smiling at the elder's cute antics.

~🌠~

Both males walked together in silence, but weirdly it was not an awkward or an uncomfortable silence. Renjun was content in walking like this, he admired the neighborhood Jeno lived in, the serene sounds of birds chirping and wind that blows lightly against his skin.

But all good things come to an end as a kid rushes past the two of them chasing his balloon, the kid accidently manages to push by the distracted Renjun, which causes him to lose his balance, he falls sideward bracing for impact as the kid continues running, unbothered.

In a blink of an eye, an arm wraps itself around Renjun's waist and pulls him towards a firm chest. The smaller feels an odd sense of familiarity and comfort radiating from the hand wrapped around his waist, "Are you alright?"

"Ah yeah, sorry I wasn't paying attention," Renjun answers as he untangles himself from Jeno's firm hold.

A loud horn is heard and echoes throughout the street, "The bus is here, thank you for dropping me," Renjun smiles as he makes way towards the entrance of the bus.

"Don't worry about it, thank you for tutoring me!" Jeno says as he waved his hands saying goodbye, Renjun smiles and waves back and enters the bus, taking seat near the window.

He leans his head on the window and watches as the bus starts moving and Jeno's figure going further and further away from him.

The male smiled thinking about how misinterpreted Jeno was in the school, and how his personality is not even close to a zombie but rather a cute, lovable boy.

Renjun closed his eyes and his thoughts went back to how Jeno wrapped his arms around Renjun's waist and the odd familiarity that came along with it.


End file.
